Mission Of Our Hearts
by DarkOtakuKnights
Summary: What will it take for the two boys to say they love each other? What will they do for their love? What will they go through to hide that love? What will everyone else do when they find out about it? Read it, Review it, but most importantly, enjoy it.


_Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of this very slow story! :D Well enjoy~!_

_To be writen about later! ^_^ Alright, please review~!_

_~Ayame Out!~_

* * *

><p>"Now...As we all know, Naruto happens to be sick...and he needs someone to take care of him..."Kakashi said without looking up from his book.<p>

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I see you don't want to do it...Sasuke, it's your job to take care of Naruto..."

"What!" Sasuke blew out steam."Why me? Why does anyone have to take care of him?"

"We all know that Naruto tends to eat unhealthy things while he's sick, which is why someone needs to watch over him..." Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"Why dont you do it?" Sakura leaned towards Kakashi to get a dramatic effect in what she said.

"I have other missions..."Kakashi glanced up. "You have to help out with the flower shop, which leaves Sasuke with the free time to look after Naruto..."

"What would I get out of this?" Sasuke sighed.

"A few new Kunai..." Kakashi flipped another page.

"Fine..." Sasuke turned away from the one less person group and made his way to Naruto's house.

He reached Naruto's door, and was about to knock before he caught a glance inside the window. He saw Naruto wasn't inside, he then was greeted by Naruto jumping on him.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here! Where's Sakura!" Naruto got off of Sasuke and quickly raised his fist.

"Relax, Im here to look after you apparently...By the way, some might say your obsession with Sakura is unhealthy..."

"Shut up and leave Sasuke..."Naruto went inside his house and was about to close the door before Sasuke spoke up.

"Kakashi told me to..." Sasuke automatically went inside knowing after hearing that Naruto couldn't say no.

Naruto slammed the door then sat on his bed.

"Naruto...You know if you want to get better you shouldn't be outside doing what ever you want..." Sasuke took his place by Naruto on the bed.

"...Ugh, Im going to bed..." The yellow hair boy did a face plant in one of his many pillows, and was rewarded with Sasuke lying next to him.

Naruto's eyes opened to see Sasuke facing him.

"What are you doing dobe?" Sasuke asked

"What are you doing?"Naruto repositioned himself so he was laying on his side facing Sasuke.

"Im tired..."Sasuke repositioned himself.

"...This is my bed you know..." Naruto smiled, for a reason he didn't really know.

"I know...This is also your house...you know..."Sasuke smiled, but it wasn't a 'Im mocking you' smile, it was a more kind smile.

"...Just shut it and lets get some sleep..."Naruto flipped over on his other side and quietly smiled to himself, Sasuke did the same.

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up first, which lead him to see Naruto using him as a pillow. After his strugle to get out of Naruto's death grip, he went to a ramen shop. He ordered the healthiest ramen he could find, knowing that if brought Naruto anything other then ramen. The chances of him eating it were low.<p>

When he got back to the house, he found Naruto was still set the ramen on the table before sitting down on the bed, with the goal to wake Naruto up.

"Naruto...Naruto...Wake up...Hey...Dobe...Wake up..."After several minutes of repeating this chant and shaking the teen arm, he finaally got a reply.

"Hmm...What do you want..."Naruto's eyes opened slowly.

"Time to wake up..."

"Mmm...No...Way..."Naruto rolled over lazily.

"Common, I got you ramen..." Naruto shot up and looked at the table.

"Awesome! I've never tried that type before!" The teen ran towards the table before thanking Sasuke. He sat down and broke his chopsticks before realizing Sasuke didn't get any for himself. "Sasuuuuuke, why didn't you get yourself any ramen?"

"I dont like ramen..." Sasuke smiled.

"Ah I see..." Naruto made a face before he started to eat.

"Well I see you're fine now, so Im gonna go."

"Eh? Already?"

"Yes, already..." Sasuke smiled, before remembering Kakashi told Sasuke to tell Naruto something. "Oh Naruto, don't forget, Kakashi asked for you to be at my house early in the morning tomorrow..."

The two boys said their goodbyes, till the next day.

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way to the one place in the world he hated, Sasuke's house, for a meeting about the new mission they have in the Village Hidden in Hot Water. Once he saw the house he scanned the outside of it and soon found three figures waiting for him.<p>

"Naruuuto! Get over here, you're late!" The pink haired Naruto hating girl screamed.

"Sorry, over slept, would have been here faster..." This comment was soon followed by a 'I told you didnt I?" glare from Sasuke.

"Well now that everyone is here, how about I explain what this mission is about..." Kakashi sighed before continuing. "We have been chosen to help build the new hot springs..."

"Hot springs?" Naruto jumped up, with a smile.

"It is called the Village Hidden in Hot Water..." Sasuke sighed.

"Anyways...Lets get on our way, we have to get there tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow! That's at least a two day trip!" Sakura screamed in shock.

"I know...but the Kages are meeting up there...The Land Of Hot Water doesn't want to disappoint them so we need to get there and help set up the springs..."

"Wait...are any other teams going?" Naruto asked.

"Our team is known for determination which is why we were chosen...and all the other teams are in the Land Of The Snow helping them clean up after a few fights from the Akatsuki..."Kakashi sighed once again.

"Sasuke! Can you believe we get to go to the hot springs?" Sakura griped onto Sasuke's arm.

"He said we're working on the springs, not using them..."Sasuke tried to pull away while he said this.

"Common, we can sneak use it!" Sakura said said before feeling a tap on her shoulder. "Hmm?"

She turnned around.

"If you're going to plan things, be more careful about it, now lets go, we don't even have enough time to stop for rest..."

"Lets go!" Naruto jumped up and started sprinting on the pathway, the other followed behind him.

About twenty hours past before they arrived at the village. Naruto could barely keep his eyes open, and would have fall on the ground if he weren't leaning on Sasuke. Sakura was just as worn out as Naruto, but for Sasuke she pretended to be awake as could be. Sasuke and Kakashi were wide awake, as expected from they stumbled into town, they were greeted by a group of people waving them over.

"Kakashi?" The tallest man said.

"Yes, we're here to help with the springs."

"Alright...thank you so much! Please head over there, go straight and you'll see a hill, on the hill is the inn and the springs." The girl said.

They did as told, and got there in less then ten minutes, but getting to the top of the hill was the challenge, considering the hill was more like a mountain. After around thirty minutes of complaining from Naruto they reached the inn.

"Finally! We can sleep!" Naruto stretched his arms out into the sky before Kakashi interrupted his bliss.

"Not so fast...The Kages are coming here today..."

"What!" Sakura screamed.

"Common! You mean we have to work all day again? I havent slept in days!" Naruto stomped his foot.

"No one has dobe..." Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Shut it Sasuke!"

"Naruto! Don't yell at Sasuke for telling the truth!"Sakura made a fist at Naruto.

"All of you stop fighting and just get to work..." Kakashi stepped in between the group of kids."Continue up the so called hill untill you find a flat area, with three springs, thats what they want you to build around."

"Build what?" Naruto quickly said with a frown.

"Walls for the different gender springs...but..."Sakura stopped to think but quickly picked back up. "There are three springs?"

"One for male, female, mixed."Sasuke answered her question bluntly.

"Exactly, now get to it!" Kakashi ordered.

"And what are you going to do? Read that perverted book of yours?" The fox child said.

"No, I have to help with the inside of the inn. Meaning I have to put mats on the floors, and put in doors, I'll make time for the book later"

Kakashi forced the group up the hill, where they found all the supplies they needed up near the building site.

"This sucks...I think I feel my soul leaving my body..." Naruto stumbled after saying this.

"Stop being over dramatic, if the Kages are coming we should be lucky we get the honer of serving them...But it really does suck..." Sakura said with a hand full of planks and nails.

"Okay, lets split up the work, Sakura, you can handle the female spring." Sasuke said while picking up a hammer.

"Alright!" Sakura smiled then ran off to work.

"Naruto, you can work on the mixed gender spring."Sasuke stated plainly then turned away from Naruto to gather planks.

"Fine..." Naruto made a few hand hand signs and thirty Naruto clones appeared behind him."Lets get to work!" Sasuke and Sakura imitated him and made clones to help them.

Around four hours past before they had finished their goals. They headed back down to the inn, to see Kakashi sitting in a tree reading his novel. They ignored him, and headed back into the inn to get rooms.

"Hello? Are you the nice children who helped with the springs?" An old lady asked.

"We aren't children!" Naruto stated with a frown.

"Yes we are, and we'd like some rooms, three of them..." Sasuke said.

"Oh...Im sorry, we only have two left...It seems you and the other boy will have to share a room..." The lady said while giving them keys to their rooms.

"Great..." Naruto sighed while walking to his room, with the two other teens trailing behind him.A few minutes of dealthy silence went by.

"Oh, my room is here!" Sakura got her key and opened her door."Cya later Sasuke!"

Another three minutes of silence went by before the two boys stopped at their room. Sasuke went in first, with Naruto behind him. They looked around and only found one futon. This caused a staring contest between the two, before Sasuke finally spoke up.

"I get the bed..."

"No! I had more clones then you! Which means I did more work!"Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, we'll share it..." This made Naruto feel strangely warm inside.

"Fine..." Naruto smiled to himself and placed himself by Sasuke on the bed. "Night Sasuke..."

"Night..."

Neither of them got any sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Sasuke felt a warmth on his stomach, and the bottom part of his legs. He groaned and turned on his side, with his eyes glued shut. But now he felt a warmth on his legs, stomach and back. Sasuke lazied opened his eyes, he slowly turned on his back, and turned his head to see a blurry orange mass holding onto him. The surprised boy blinked a few times and he managed to get the sleepiness out of his eyes, which quickly turned the orange mass into a yellowed hair boy glomping onto him. Sasuke's brain took a few seconds to recognize what happened, but when it did, the black haired boy had the idea of jumping out of the bed, but strangely his body just stayed slacked in bed next to Naruto. A smile creeped onto Sasuke's face, which grew as he looked at how Naruto looked when he slept. Messy spiked hair, the look of peace on his face, one of his sleeves rolled up, and the other one rolled down, limbs slacked. Sasuke closed his eyes, and when he opened them, the sun was out, and there was a orange blob standing over him.<p>

"Sasuke!" Naruto smiled. "Guess what?" The messy haired boy pouted from Sasuke's lack of reply. "Comon! Guess."

"Eh...Dobe...Have you ever heard of sleep?" Sasuke put a pillow over his head.

"Comon!" Naruto pulled the pillow off Sasuke's head and pulled him up. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto pulled him out of the room and up the hot spring hill.A few minutes of speed running and not breathing, the reached the top, and was greeted by a large wall with one Naruto opened it, Sasuke pulled at his hand and finally spoke.

"Ugh...Did something break? What do we have to fix?..."Naruto's smile got bigger at this comment.

"Nope!...Kakashi said we could be the first ones to use the springs! It's because we worked so hard yesterday!" Naruto pulled Sasuke inside, and was met by a few lockers, and three entrances to the different springs. He pulled the other teen into a spring room with one hand, and moved the towel from the entrance with his other.

"Huh..." Sasuke mumbled.

"What?" Naruto asked while taking his shirt off.

"This looks kind of nice..."

"Heck yeah it does!" Naruto started to unbutton his pants but glanced up at Sasuke with pink on his face. "Uhm...Sasuke..." Sasuke's eyes widened but returned to normal as he faced away from Naruto.

"Erm...Aren't you gonna join?" Naruto said faintly.

"Oh...yeah..." Sasuke started undressing.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped, Sasuke then heard the sound of feet rapidly hitting the ground, which he assumed was the sound of Naruto turning around. Sasuke finished undressing and got a towel Naruto had brought along.

"Uh...Im done..." Sasuke turned around to see a pale body, with a towel around the bottom part of his body, and the boy facing away from smiled.

"Yeah...Same..." Sasuke said. Naruto flipped around with a slight pink still on his face.

"Alrighty! Lets go!" Naruto pushed Sasuke into the hotsprings, then jumped in causing a huge wave.

"Oy! Naruto!" Sasuke covered up his smile with a slight laughed.

"Hey! If you dont like it, do something about it!" Naruto splashed some water into Sasuke's face.

"Fine!" Sasuke went over to Naruto's side of the springs and put him into a head lock.

"Ay!" Naruto took a hand full of water and threw it into Sasuke's face.

"Gah!" Sasuke let go of Naruto and put his hands on his own face and crouched into the water. A few moments of silence went on, before Naruto spoke up.

"Ahhh, Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto crouched down by Sasuke. As soon as Naruto sat down he was greeted by a tackle from Sasuke.

"Naruuuuttooooo!" Sasuke smiled.

"Ah! You're such a liar!" Naruto laughed while rolling around with Sasuke in the lasted about three minutes before Sasuke was about to get up, before he realized his towel was missing. His eyes franticly scanned the hot spring before he spotted not one, but two towels. They were way on the other side of the spring, Sasuke sat down as fast as he could, causing a splash. His eyes drifted to Naruto, which he saw was curled up into a ball holding his legs close to him, and a highly unnatural shade of red on his face. Sasuke quickly did the same thing.

"Um...S-Sasuke..." Naruto curled up into a smaller ball.

"Yeah...?" Sasuke's eyes drifted to Naruto.

"H-...Erm...H-...How are we gonna get our towels...?"

"...It's fine..." Sasuke tried to remember any jutsu to help him, his mind was horribly blank at the moment. Sasuke sparked an idea, and a few minutes later he made a new towl. Except his was blue. He stood up and retrieved the towels, put on the white towel, while the one he made turned back to water. He went back to Naruto, and saw the boy was still curled up.

"Naruto...? I got your towel...?" Sasuke draped the towel over Naruto's knees, Naruto jumped up and put on the towel and ran out of the spring, grabbed his clothes and dashed out of the was left standing in the middle of the spring alone. He sighed and slouched back into the spring.

Sasuke later went back to his room, to find that Naruto had gotten a different room, he sighed, went to bed, woke back up, and still hadnt seen Naruto. Kakashi decided to head back early, so they left for home, and Sasuke couldnt get Naruto to talk to him no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

><p><em>Extra Story time~!(Not related to the main story at all..)<em>

_Naruto-"Hey Saaaaasuke...Saaaasuke..."_

_Sasuke-"...What is it dobe..."_

_Naruto-"...You know I love you riiiiiight?"_

_Sasuke-"Im pretty sure the whole fandom knows it by now..."_

_Naruto-"No they dont, :O, yesterday I was on the internet and I saw a picture of me a Sakura kissing!"_

_Sasuke-"O.O! Lalalalalalala!"_

_Naruto-"...Wow...So OC I cant even joke about it..."_

_Sasuke-(Glomps Naruto) "He's mine! Miiiiiiiinnnnne!"_

_Me-"Yes he is...Yes he is..."_


End file.
